Vehicles
Mobility on the Battlefield Vehicles play a large role on the DUST 514™ battlefield and are a significant threat to the opposition. The heavily armored units use long-range, heavy, concussive attacks while lighter units utilize their speed and flexibility. Aerial vehicles on the other hand are great for laying down fire from above; their vantage point over the battlefield also puts them in a good position to provide vital support functions for armored units. Each vehicle has its own set of unique bonuses or abilities allowing them to turn the tide in battle. Many of these abilities are of a supportive nature, allowing different types of vehicles to team up to create even more unique roles between classes. Light Attack Vehicles (LAVs) LAVs are highly versatile light attack vehicles with a crew capacity of up to three squad members. They are capable of stacking a wide array of lightweight modules in a single configuration, which allows them to assume a very dynamic support role on the battlefield. As an offensive unit they find strength in numbers, often found amongst a group of other LAVs at the front line of battle. However, the driver of an LAV needs to be aware of how exposed his crew is to enemy fire and react appropriately so as to avoid having himself and his crew picked off. An alternative approach is found in the light logistics vehicle (LLV). This vehicle type is designed specifically as an infantry support unit, providing infantry on the front lines with emergency repairs in the heat of battle. Due to its lightweight advanced armor coating, the LLV is quite tough compared to its light vehicle siblings. Although the LLV is focused on support, it is mounted with a weapon hardpoint allowing it to fend off enemy infantry. Heavy Attack Vehicles (HAV) Heavy attack vehicles (HAV) are the armored striking power of the ground forces and combine weapon hard-points, thick armor and all-terrain mobility. Their role on the battlefield is to provide heavily-armed and armored support at mid- to long-range distance, assisting lightly armored units as well as infantry. Depending on the type of main turret equipped, an HAV can relinquish its ground-pounding power for an anti-air focus. The thick armor of HAVs enables them to sustain a heavy degree of damage, ensuring enough staying power to engage in extended combat. Their competency on rough terrain allows the driver to place the HAV in tactically advantageous positions to close the trap on the enemy, or to alternatively scale challenging geographical obstacles that would otherwise inhibit less off-road capable units. Dropships The dropship’s function is to support ground units by laying down fire from its two small turret hardpoints, and deploy infantry reinforcements at the battlefront. It is one of the most maneuverable vehicles capable of hover flight. This allows it to quickly insert fresh infantry into a combat area with great efficiency, as well as affording it the maneuverability to fall back and lay down direct fire from an aerial support position. M.T.A.C. M.T.A.C.s are large humanoid robotic suits worn by mercanaries, M.T.A.C.s are confirmed to come out in a future expansion in 2013. VTOL Jets VTOL Jets where demoed at CCP's 2009 fanfest as being fast moving arial attack vehicles, while Jets will not be in Dust 514™ at launch, a CCP dev has confirmed that it will be in a future expansion Rapid Deployment Vehicle (RDV) The RDVs deliver vehicles to players on the battlefield, provided that they own the vehicle’s blueprint, and are skilled for its operation. The RDVs are AI driven, with a robust pathfinding system that allows them to deploy anywhere on even the largest battlefields. Mobile Command Center (MCC) The MCC is consisidered the lynchpin of many battles. The objective in Skirmish matches is to control large Anti-MCC Guns to destroy the enemy MCC before they destroy yours. CCP has also hinted at fanfest and other conferences that the Field Commander will be in, and be able to manually control the MCC while also seeing an overview of the battle. Warbarge/Orbital Command Center (OCC) The Orbital Command Center is a huge, possibly capital or super capital sized ship which is considered the home of a mercenary corporation. OCCs can deploy Vehicles and MCCs down to the planets to start an invasion of a district. When a mercenary is waiting for a battle, they are deployed to the lobby where they can walk around and make last moment adjustments to fits before being deployed to the battlefield. Squad commanders can also call down Orbital Bombardments from the OCC, CCP has mentioned that this will be the first level of orbital support in the framework. From DUST 514's website, copyright CCP 2012 de:Fahrzeuge